wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A strange winter
This is owned by Nightgazer the nightwingg, please do not touch, claim as your own, or use without my permission. Prolouge: That one night snow fell gently to the ground. Parents and older dragons looked worriedly at the sky at first, but decided it was a late snow and would melt in the morning. Oh how they are wrong. The feathered dragoness scowled. They never prepare for the worst. ''She thought bitterly. Of course, the dragoness wasn't always like this. In fact, hardly ever. She flicked her ears as near silent wing beats were heard behind her. "Owl, you should get inside. Even your feath-" Owl placed a talon in front of the orange sky dragon, silencing her. The Skywing's expression turned to concerned. "Owl, are you alright?" She asked. Owl sighed. "Sorry, Radiance, I don't seem to be myself today. I....I just have this horible feeling that something bad is going to happen." Owl suddenly winced, touching a talon to her forehead. "Owl!" Radiance yelped, leaping to her side, alarmed. She put a wing around the strange Nightwing. "Owl?" She said softly. Then, a voice came out of her mouth that Radiance didn't expect. ''Claws of cold lurk through the snow, snow falls gently on the ground. But dragons will vanish if the seven dragonets are not found. Night, Sky, Ice, Sand, Hive, and a hybrid shall be found. '' ''To prevent darkness and death all around. Radiance held back a gasp as Owl shivered, looking worriedly up at her. They both nodded, getting up and leaping over the edge of a ravine, wingbeats swallowed by the sound of the waterfall nearby. Chapter one: The snow A few months later.... lEstrella was puzzled when she got up. At least a foot of snow laid on the ground. She was still puzzled as she wandered around at home. Bored out of her mind. Her mother had left a note that there was still left over meat from the winter before, down in the ice cave. She was home alone, like she had been for the winter. School was canceled in the colder seasons, due to the possibility of their wings freezing and them falling to the ground. Estrella was bored, her parents were able to go to work, but Estrella had nowhere to go. She sighed and picked up a scroll, and started to read. She was in the middle of an exciting part in the story when there was a knock at the cave entrance. Estrella sighed and put the scroll down. She got up and wandered over to the entrance. The entrance had a wooden door blocking the wind and cold. This was only temporary, in the summer moss would cover the entrance, blocking the wind. She pushed the door open, seeing nothing at first. She started to go back inside when something caught her eye. She looked at the blank scroll at her talons. She wondered for a moment, before picking it up and deciding it was her fathers. Her father was a writer, and he had been low on scrolls lately. She sat back down on a ledge, picking up her scroll she had been previously reading. Just before she started reading something caught her eye again. Hello there. She jumped back, dropping the scroll as the words appeared on the scroll. She finally urged herself to grab the scroll and write back, she grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill. She dipped the quill into the ink and thought about what to write. She finally thought of something. How do you do that? Is it animus enchanted? The word slowly appeared on the scroll. Yes. Then who's writing on the other scroll? Me. Who's ''me?'' A strange, furred and feathered, Night dragon. Are you male or female? Why do you ask such questions? Because i'm curious and i also want to know how much i can trust you. I am female. Oh. Why do i have this scroll? I want to warn you. About what? The winter that is coming. Why did you tell me instead of someone else? Because i need your help. I'm just a normal, average dragonet. You are much more than that. How do you know? I had a prophecy. Chapter two: The note Estrella was shocked. She hadn't ever been apart of anything important. She was usually the last to be picked for teams. The teachers and coaches seemed to hate her. She didn't get the best grades. She was the last to be called on. Her parents always said she was to little despite her being 7 years old already. Finally, there was a chance for her to be bigger. But this, this was such a big responsibility....and she was scared. What happens if i don't want too? Many, many dragons will die. How do i know that you aren't lying to me? Please. Estrella stared at that last word for awhile, finally responding she wrote: Are you still there? Yes. She took a deep breathe before writing again. I'll do it. Meet me at the base of jade mountain, on the east side. When? Tomorrow morning. I'll be there. Estrella wrapped up the scroll. She grabbed her fur coat, gloves and wing lining and put them on. Grabbing her satchel she packed little food, the scroll, and a few other supplies before writing a note to her parents that said: Dear, mother and father, '' I have set off to save the other dragons from the strange winter. I'm not going to tell you where i'm going because i feel you would try to find me. If you do come acrost any knowledge of where i'm at please do not try to bring me back. Please do not also report me missing. I will be perfectly safe. I may not be perfectly safe but i will be safe enough. I have made my own choice and if i do not do this there will be many, many deaths. Maybe even the death of you. '' '' '' Your daughter, '' Estrella'' She stuck it on the entrance of her room and pushed open the door to the outside, leaping into the sky. Chapter three: A journey begins It was only a short flight from the rainforest to jade mountain, but the cold wore her out quickly. When she finally reached the mountain she collapsed in the snow. She urged herself to keep going, despite her tiredness. A few moments later, she spotted a dragon, but it wasn't black, it was red. She growled to herself, he seemed to be trying to find something. She wasn't going to risk being found. She ran at the dragon, quickly pinning him to the ground. He yelped, suprised, but quickly threw her off. The Skywing was taller than her, but she assumed that he was her age. "Enough!" A voice said loudly. Estrella whipped around, growling, but quickly stopped when she saw the furred and feathered black dragon. "You're the first to come." She said. Maybe even the last. ''The feathered dragon thought, or i guess i could say, Estrella heard. Estrella was puzzled, apparently that showed on her face. "You alright?" The Skywing asked. "Y-yeah i'm fine." She replied. "Follow me both of you." The furred dragon said, turning around. They both followed. Estrella trotted up to the dragon's side. "Uh, excuse me, i don't think i caught your name." She said. "My name is Owl. Your's?" Owl replied."Estrella" She replied. "Uh, another question, is there more of us. You said that we are the first to come, so...." She asked. "Yes, there are more of you, a Icewing, a Hivewing, a Sandwing, and a Rain/Leaf hybrid." Owl answered. "Oh." Estrella said simply. Soon Owl lead them into a cave. The entrance was a small opening that you had to crawl through. The Skywing had trouble fitting his wings through the entrance, but managed to get through anyway. He caught her watching him, but his gaze wandered up to the tip of her eyes. ''I've never seen a Nightwing with scales like those. ''Estrella heard. She was confused. No that had to be a coincidence. Still, she felt herself reaching up to the teardrop scales near her eyes. She felt more than one dragon's gaze upon her, and she realized that it was Owl's. She suddenly heard Owl speak, "I'm going back out to watch if the others come." And with that Owl slipped out of the small entrance, leaving her and the Skywing alone. "Uh, hi, i guess." Said a sudden voice. Estrella snapped back into attention, quickly locating where the voice had come from. That was horrible, Cumulus. Thought the Skywing dragonet. She shook her head slightly, deciding that it was her head. "Hi." She said awkwardly, shuffling her talons nervously. "Um, my name's Cumulus. Your's?" He said. ''Stop being awkward. ''His mind thought fiercely. "I-i know, i mean, no i don't know, no, wait, i.............." She trailed off for a moment, thinking, Maybe i did know. She shook her head, that was impossible, besides for mind readers, and she couldn't be one. She hadn't ''ever heard anyone else's thoughts before, and she didn't know why she could now. Her teardrop scales were only there because of her mother had them, or that's what her parents told her. Estrella suddenly snapped back into reality. "Nice to meet you, um, i'm Estrella." She said quickly. Their conversation was stopped when Owl slipped into the cave, and following behind her was a pale, grayish blue icewing. Her horns were dark blue, and her eyes matched that. She had blue speckles on her shoulders and wings and at the end of her snout. She had a scar on her shoulder and a small one on her tail and under her eye. Behind her there was a cheerful looking hybrid. Her scales were a emerald green with pink and yellow streaking through her scales. Her leaf shaped wings were bursting and shifting between colors, so was her frill. Her eyes were dark green. Estrella also spotted a Hivewing. His scales were pale yellow, with dark yellow tipping his snout. His legs also faded to dark yellow, and his wings were paler than his scales, and also a bit more transparent. His eyes were golden. One if his back legs were scarred and twisted backwards, and one of his talons were missing from that leg. One side of his face was scarred and the eye on that side was pale gray and appeared blind . One of his smaller back wings was ripped and torn, but she suspected that he could still fly. Finally, a Sandwing walked in, his head lowered, his eyes nervous and filled with suspicion. Estrella heard his suspicious, untrusting thoughts. His scales were dusty yellow, a with pale yellow, nearly white, frill, underbelly, horns and claws. He had pale yellow patches around his eyes, and his shoulder was scarred. The Sandwing narrowed his eyes on Estrella and Cumulus, watching them suspiciously. Why were they here before us? Are they just early, or are they planning something? They're acting suspicious, ecspecially that Nightwing, her gaze is freaking me out. She could possibly read my mind, based off of those teardrop scales. ''The Sandwing thought. Estrella felt a bit hurt. She glanced down at her talons, and when she looked back up, the Sandwing was looking at the other dragonets. "Estrella, Cumulus." Owl started. "This is Solstice," Owl gestured to the Icewing. "Dewleaf." She gestured to the Rain/Leaf hybrid. "Centipede." She nodded to the scarred Hivewing. "And Dingo." She gestured to the Sandwing. Estrella nodded to each of them. "So," Owl said, "you are probably wondering why exactly you are here." Solstice, Dewleaf, Estrella and Cumulus all nodded. Centipede turned slightly, Estrella guessed this was so he could see Owl better. Dingo just glared at Owl, and Estrella noticed that Owl seemed to ignore him. "There is a group, a group of Icewings." Owl started. "They-" "Just tell us the prophecy and make it short." Dingo complained, cutting Owl off. ''Don't make it boring. Dingo thought. Estrella suddenly snarled, "Stop complaining, you little, untrusting, gnat. Oh and just so you know, no, me and Cumulus are not planning anything. I mean, i guess you can have your own opinion, but, uh, if you can't trust anybody then you aren't any use to us." Owl and everyone else looked astonished. Dingo growled, suddenly tackling Estrella. "Don't you ever say that i'm not a use to anybody again." He snarled. "Well if you're so not-trusting then i guess you aren't a use to anybody." She hissed, before throwing him off. "You'll regret saying that." He snarled, before lunging at her again. But this time Estrella was ready. She leapt out of the way, before a hissing plume of fire launched out of her mouth. Dingo turned around just in time to duck away from the fire, only the tip of his wings getting grazed by the fire. "Guys! Chill!" Cumulus suddenly spoke up, stepping in between them and opening his wings slightly. "Like, litterally." He added, glancing at Estrella. "She started it!" Protested Dingo. "And now your whining again! Great!" Estrella said sarcasticly. Dingo opened his mouth to reply, but Owl cut him off. "Cumulus is right, both of you need to calm down." Dingo grumbled but Estrella nodded. Cumulus stepped back with relief. "Now may I continue?" Owl asked. No one said anything, and they couldn't, because Owl said, "Thank you." Cleared her throat, and a voice came out of Owl's mouth that no one would expect to hear. Chapter four: The claws of cold Claws of cold lurk through the snow, snow falls gently on the ground. But dragons will vanish if the seven dragonets are not found. Night, Sky, Ice, Sand, Hive, and a hybrid shall be found. '' ''To prevent darkness and death all around. Everyone was quiet for a moment, waiting for Owl to speak. Owl nodded. "So, who is the claws of cold that lurk through the snow?" Asked a small and curious voice. Everyone turned to see small little Dewleaf, only up to the shoulder of Solstice. Owl opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. "We have suspicions that it is a group made up of Icewings." She admitted. "Who's we?" Solstice asked. "Well it isn't just me that's apart of this. I'm in a group, the wings of unity. This prophecy was predicted....a few months ago, if i remember correctly, but no one believed or understood it.....until now. I was sent out to find you and bring you here, where you will be relocated to the main base. That's where you'll stay, and train, until it is time for you to set out." Owl explained. Everyone was paying attention, even Dingo, Estrella noticed. Now it was Estrella's turn to ask the question. "When will we go there?" Estrella asked "Early tomorrow morning." Owl replied. There was silence. "Now I suggest you bed down and go to sleep, you'll need to be ready tomorrow morning." Owl instructed. No dragon protested, Estrella noticed that their minds were busy processing this new infomation. No, she imagined that their minds were busy processing this new information. She laid down, curling her tail around her. She couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Owl was suddenly there. She motioned her with her wing to follow her. Estrella got up, and followed Owl out of the cave. As soon as Estrella was through the hole and out of the cave, Owl suddenly spoke. "You're a mind reader, aren't you?" Estrella didn't no how to answer this question. "Um, yes, i mean, no, maybe, I guess, I don't know!" Estrella said, giving up. Owl nodded slowly to herself. "I think you might be." She said. "I think I know a dragon that can help you." Who? ''Estrella wondered. "You'll meet her when we're there." Owl announced. "Now, go back to-" Owl was cut off. There was a sudden movement in the snow, a flick of a tail, a twitch of an ear maybe. Estrella had been so busy with processing the information that Owl had been telling her that she didn't notice the rustle of minds close by. There was a sudden hiss, and a moon white dragon leaped at them, claws extended, mouth open. Estrella could hear the hiss from the dragons mouth, and managed to yell, "Owl, watch-" Before something cold clamped over her muzzle, silencing her warning. But Owl managed to duck in just in time, before frostbreath hissed down on her. Estrella was suddenly pinned to the ground by a larger Icewing. He was about to strike, when sudden heat blasted over her, making the Icewing above her scream and fall off of her. "Estrella! Behind you!" A sudden voice, which she recognized as Cumulus, shouted. Estrella suddenly flattened herself to the ground, sending the Icewing that had leaped for her, slamming into a tree. Estrella glimpsed Owl fighting a larger Icewing, actually giving the Icewing a challenge. The other dragonets were soon out of the cave, and were bravely fighting the Icewings. Even poor Centipede, who was doing well despite the more capable and better trained opponent. There was a sudden hissing, and dragons with all scale colors suddenly leaped out of the bushes. Estrella was suprised, and so were the Icewings. They knew that they were out-numbered, and they also knew that these knew opponents were as trained in battle as them. "Retreat!" A large Icewing called, and most turned and dissapeared. Some still fought, but eventually left, leaving them and the new dragons alone. "Radiance!" Owl called. "What are you doing here?" She asked a large orange and gold Skywing. "You really did think that the Elders would leave you alone, with the dragonets, unprotected, didn't you?" Radiance replied. Owl hesitated to reply. "Well, yes, maybe." Owl admitted finally. "Oh, Owl," Radiance sighed. "Anyway, we need to get them to the base as quick as possible, they'll be back, and with even more and stronger dragons." Radiance announced. "Gull! Swiftcaller! Snowstorm!" Radiance called. "Clouds!" She commanded. Estrella was confused for a moment, but realized what she meant as the three shot up into the air. "The rest of us will follow you." Radiance said to Owl. Estrella's talons began aching, but she knew better than to complain. She dreaded the journey ahead, but realized that it would be worth it, or so she thought. Chapter five: The arrival Estrella's talons and wings felt dead as she dragged them along the rocky terrain. They had only stopped three times during the whole journey. She sighed, ''hopefully we're close. She thought. "Can't we fly, Radiance?" She heard Owl call up to Radiance. "Not unless you want to be attacked again, no." Radiance replied. Owl sighed. "We're nearly there, anyway." Radiance added. Soon a large mountain loomed over them. Estrella shivered. Not from the cold breeze, but because she knew that everything was going to change soon. Very, very soon. Estrella flicked her ears, was that, water, ''that she heard? Why would she hear water in the middle of a-"Ahhhh!!" Estrella felt the ground leave her talons. Wind whipped at her face as she plummeted downward. She was suddenly stopped. She hovered in midair, looking up to see her rescuer. Cumulus. She let go of his talons, twisted around, and snapped open her wings. She floated back up to him. "Thanks." She said, smiling slightly. "No problem." He replied, returning it. "I, uh, i guess we should probably get back to the group." He suggested, looking down. "Yeah," She agreed following his gaze to where the rest of the group were. They dived down. Water filled the bottom of the ravine, but a small chunk of solid land was of to the side, where Owl, Radiance, and the rest of the group were. A waterfall fueled the river, and the river and ravine streched farther than she could see. A cave opening was where the tiny chunk of land was. They landed and walked over to the group. Owl and Radiance didn't seem to have noticed their absence. But Dingo was giving them a cold stare. Estrella shot a glare at Dingo, saying, ''Will you stop? ''A grumble rised in his throat, but Estrella turned and looked away. Radiance lead the group into the cave, Owl close behind. Estrella heard the thumping of talons and glanced back, seeing the three that were circling above. As they walked further into the cave, it became darker and colder, to a point where Estrella couldn't see the dragons around them. She wondered how Radiance could get around. Estrella heard thoughts buzzing around them, coming mainly from the other dragonets. Raidiance had suddenly stopped. The dragonets bumped into eachother, and Estrella heard Owl muttering, "Gets me everytime." There was a scruffle and shuffling sound of talons and dragons rearanged. She heard a clinking sound of metal againts metal, a familiar hiss, and a flame lit the area around them. Estrella was blinded by the bright light, but her eyes quickly adjusted. "Estrella, your scales." Cumulus gasped. She looked down at the star scales running down her side. They sparkled in the dim firelight. She smiled, looking away. "Thank you." She said quietly. She felt her face getting hot. She felt like her face would turn red if it could. Radiance's voice snapped her back into reality. "Let there be light." She heard Radiance say. Something creaked, and even more light poured into the tunnel. Chapter six: The tour Radiance walked into the lit room, and everyone else followed. The walls were made of stone and torches were scattered around the room. Estrella let her gaze wander, but looked back at Radiance when she started speaking. "This is the wings of unity's base." She announced. "Right now you are in the main room. There are many other rooms here. Training rooms, sleeping caves, ect." She paused, letting it sink in. "This is where you'll eat, sleep, and train until you are ready to go out and defeat the claws of cold." She paused again. "Owl, here will take you on a tour of the place." She finished, glancing over at Owl. Owl nodded. "Follow me dragonets." She said, taking the lead. She and the rest of the dragonets followed. Owl lead them around, showing them what the rooms were and what they were for. They went past the healers center, the training room, the kitchen, the armory, and finally, the sleeping hall. The sleeping hall was a hall with a whole bunch of caves on both sides of it. There were caves up above them and even on the ceiling. "Your cave is there." Owl said, pointing to a cave below the ones on top. They entered the room. It was clean and neat, seeming to be untouched. Three hammocks hung from the ceiling, and three stone ledges covered with moss and leaves and feathers and a folded up blanket for each of them. A bookshelf was on one side of the room, and shelf was hanging over the ledges. another ledge was higher up, next to the hammocks. "Make yourself at home." Owl said. "Estrella," Owl said hesitantly, "Can you come with me for a second?" She asked. "Um, yeah sure." She replied. She followed Owl out of the sleeping cave and into an empty room. "Wait here." Owl said, and left. It was only a short time later before a Owl came back, followed by a dark purple Nightwing. His wings were silver instead of black, and his star scales were black instead of white. His eyes were cobalt blue, and teardrop scales were in the corner of his eyes. ''Is he...? ''"Yes, yes I am." He said, confirming her suspicon. "Woah!" Estrella exclaimed. "Don't be to impressed, you might be one too." He said. "Estrella, this is Silverflight. Silverflight will help determine if you are a mindreader." Owl said. Silverflight nodded, sitting down. Owl took a few steps back, then sat down. "Now, Estrella, tell me what I am thinking at this very moment." Silverflight instructed. Estrella sank into his mind with ease. "You-you're thinking many things. You are wondering if i'm a mindreader. You're thinking that you are wanting to help defeat the claws of cold. But mainly, I think you are thinking, Blueberry pie." She answered. Silverflight looked shocked. "How, how do you know that?" He asked. "I think i heard you think it." She replied slowly. "No but, I thought I, those thoughts, you shouldn't hear them." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Do you know how many full moons you were born under?" He asked. "I, i think only two, but, the other moon was nearly full, my mother told me I hatched in a cave though, and I only have these," She tapped a teardrop scale with one talon, "Because my mom has them. I have never heard anyone's thoughts until I met Cumulus." She said. He tipped his head at her in a curious expression when she said Cumulus. "He's one of the dragonets." She said quickly. ''She hatched under two moons. Her mother has to be doing something to keep it hidden. ''He thought for a moment, pacing the room. He stopped suddenly, his head shot up. "That's it!" He yelped excitedly. "Does your mother and father wear anything every single day?" He asked. "Well, my mother wears a earing with a little black stone and my father wears a bracelet with a little black stone on it." She answered. "And your school?" He asked. "Well, it's like a astronomy school so there is a whole bunch of moonstone and skyfire and-" Estrella was cut off. "Skyfire! That's it!" Everything seemed to click into place in his mine, like a puzzle being solved. "Your parents wear skyfire! Skyfire blocks mindreading. They must have sent you to that school so you couldn't hear the other students and teachers thoughts! But, why?" He turned to Estrella. She thought for a moment, and when she figured it out, she didn't want to say, but she knew he would find out sooner or later, so, no reason to lie. "My-my mother and father always wanted me to be perfect. They always destroyed the weird things about me." She choked out. "I guess they thought it was a wierd thing," She paused. "So they hid my ability." They sat in silence for a moment, before Estrella spoke. "Well then, i guess i'm a...." She trailed off. "Yes, Estrella, you're a mindreader." Chapter six: The kidnapping Estrella woke up with a start. There was something wrong, something terribly wrong. Yet she couldn't figure it out. "Which room?" She heard a voice whisper. "Do you expect me to know?" Another voice hissed back. "Just find the room with multiple dragonets." The same voice said again. There was silence. "This one?" Asked the first voice. "No, you idiot!" The second hissed back. The sound of a tail thwacking scales was heard, then a clattering sound. "What're you doing you scavenger?" Hissed the second voice. "You hit me!" The first protested. "Just get on with it." The second grumbled. She heard the shuffle of talons nearing the dragonets sleeping cave. Bitter thoughts echoed in her head. ''Stupid Nightwing, She heard. the thoughts were cold and they sent a shiver down her spine, Always has to boss me around, it isn't like Bitter put him in charge of this mission. ''Estrella was puzzled. What mission? What Nightwing? Who or what was Bitter? Who ever it was cleary wasn't friendly, and Estrella had a feeling they weren't here for a good reason. "Cumulus," She hissed quietly. "Cumulus!" She hissed again, this time nudging him with her talon. His eyes slowly blinked open, then looked back at her. Seeing her worried face he sat up. He opened his mouth to speak, put she put a claw to her lips, silencing him and he slowly shut his mouth. She tapped her ears, trying to say something like, ''listen. He seemed like he understood, and his ears twitched as he listened. The talonsteps stopped, and heavier talon steps with a very slight slap againts talons was heard. "Who's there?" A voice called. "You okay, Splash?" Said a female voice. "Yeah, I just thought that I-" There was a clatter of metal againts stone, a hiss sounded but then turned into a yelp before another clattering was heard. After a short shuffle, Estrella heard a quiet growling, "Where are the dragonets?" One of the first voices grumbled. There was silence. "I don't know what you're talking about." Retorted the female voice. "You do know what i'm talking about." The voice hissed again. "There are no dragonets here, idiot, this is no place for dragonets." Suddenly an Nightwing head peaked into the room, and smiled when he saw them. "Oh really, Skywing? Because I see, one, two, three, four, five, six! Dragonets in this cave." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)